To achieve a smooth, attractive and balanced application of cheek makeup, commonly known as blush or rouge, it is necessary to carefully apply the cosmetic such that the proper amount is applied, it is evenly distributed, and balanced among the left and right cheek. Also, it must be shaded in such a manner as to define the shape and definition of the structure of the cheeks rather than decorate them with distinct shades of color.
A common problem is the over-application of makeup. When excess cosmetic is applied, a very unnatural look results. To many, this is undesirable. Since blush is intended to color and to define and to add the visual effect of a certain shape with the appropriate color and location of the blush, over-application of cheek blush is particularly undesirable.
The ideal blush application will define and add structure to the face by highlighting and shadowing certain portions of the cheek. A particularly desired look is natural, sun-kissed and emulates the look of a freshly pinched cheek on the apple of the cheek. The apple is the hemisphere which is created by a broad smile, above the cheekbone and centered below of the eye.
Various blush compositions are well known in the art. For example, one type of blush is in the form of a blush stick and is formulated by Mana Products., Inc., and contains the following ingredients: octyl palmitate, cetyl dimethicone, caprylic/capric triglyceride, C12-15 alkyl octanoate, nylon-12, silica, propylene glycol laurate, beeswax, candelilla (euphorbia cerifera) wax, ozokerite, boron nitride, octyldodecanol, dimethicone, cetyl palmitate, aloe barbadensis extract, retinyl palmitate, tocopheryl acetate, tocopherol, ascorbyl palmitate, and propylparaben. The composition may also include iron oxides, titanium dioxide, mica, bismuth, oxychloride, manganese violet, ultramarines, carmine, D&C red #6, D&C red #7 calcium lake, D&C red #27, D&C red #28 aluminum lake, FD&C yellow #5 aluminum lake, FD&C yellow #6 aluminum lake, and/or FD&C blue #1 aluminum lake.
Various types of applicators can theoretically be used to apply blush, including bristle brushes, fingers, and sponge or other type of padded applicators. However, all have practical drawbacks. For example, all will deposit the cosmetic as a defined stripe or spot or result in a streaked application. One may be able to vary the pressure or stroke in their application to prevent spots or streaking, but it is then difficult to provide the makeup in the proper locations.
Various types of brushes have been used which attempt to overcome this problem. Certain brushes for applying blush are designed with a rounded bristle configuration. An example of such a brush is depicted in FIG. 1 as brush 91. Brush 91 has a handle 11, a ferrule 21 and a tuft 31. In the prior art brush depicted in FIG. 1, the ferrule is generally frustum. That is, the line 26 at which the ferrule ends and the bristle become exposed is circular, and the line 16 at which the ferrule begins and the exposed handle ends is also circular, where the circle represented by the line 26 is larger than the circle represented by line 16. The tuft 31 is also partially frustum with a hemispherical shape at the top 36 of the tuft 31. Such a brush, if used properly with even and level brush strokes, may provide an even layer of cheek blush. Such a brush is meant to be used by dusting using an upward motion along your cheekbone. The brush in FIG. 1 will fail to hug the cheek and results in an uneven application and a clown-like look, and is inefficient because of a longer application time and more product waste.
Another brush, meant to be used along with the brush described above and depicted in FIG. 1, is depicted in FIG. 2. Brush 92 has a handle 12, ferrule 22 and a tuft 32. Unlike the ferrule of the brush depicted in FIG. 1, the ferrule 22 of this prior art brush is cylindrical. This type of brush has an angled flat tuft 32. That is, the tip 42 of tuft 32 is generally circular, and where the circumference of that circle meets with the sides of the brush head a sharp angle is created. This type of brush is used to blend the edges that are typically created with the brush depicted in FIG. 1. These edges may be created because of the dusting motion. That is, the initial light tap is towards the cheekbone, then "dusted" upwards. The step is repeated across the cheek (typically, from the hairline near the ear to the apple of the cheek). The brush in FIG. 2 adds to the blush application time and increases product waste.
Heretofore, there has not been provided a cheek blush brush which performs all the functions of the prior art brushes. That is, prior to the invention herein, there has not been a cheek brush which is shaped so that blush can be applied in a manner using the proper quantity, applying the proper stroke width, and having soft edges which blend with the rest of the face not having blush.